Angels Keeping Watch
by braytheist
Summary: The Angels (and Chuck) were asked by Sam and Dean to babysit for a week. All credit for the idea goes to Tumblr user batman-out for a post they made. There's a short introduction inside, and if you read it please leave some feedback! Thank you :) Rated M for possible language content later on.
1. Michael

_Backstory: Emma Winchester never died, instead Dean had saved her from the Amazons and they found a way to stop her from aging so she has just celebrated her 17th birthday. Sam and Dean employed the archangels and Chuck to watch over her for a week while they went on a dangerous hunt and couldn't find anyone else. Lucifer and Michael are out of the cage for reasons. Based on a Tumblr post by user "batman-out". Thanks for the inspiration and I hope it doesn't disappoint. Sorry if the chapters seem short._

* * *

 **Monday**

"You guys can't be serious?" Emma complained after Dean told her the plan

"We are very serious" Dean said as he sipped his bear

"I'm seventeen. I don't need a babysitter!" Emma whined and crossed her arms

"Technically you're a year old" Sam stated honestly

Emma huffed and pouted, looking back at her father.

"Please don't do this." She pleaded, giving the best puppy dog eyes to Dean, knowing that if Cas couldn't make it work she couldn't either, but it was worth a shot.

"Sorry, kiddo. You know the rules. It isn't safe, and your old man will sleep a lot better at night knowing you are watched after." Dean shrugged, finishing off his beer and placing it on the counter

"Fine..but can't I go stay with Sheriff Jodi? Or Crowley even? Why does it have to be _them_ "

"They were available and mostly willing." Dean looked at his watch "Where the hell is Michael?"

"I didn't want to come" a serious, bored voice came from the other room

The three Winchesters walked into the living room. Michael sat on the old sofa, pretending to read over last Friday's newspaper.

"Well, we're very thankful you did." Sam said before giving Emma a pat on the shoulder "We have to get going"

"Behave yourself, please." Dean pleaded with his firstborn

"I'm not making any promises" Emma muttered and glared at Michael

"Try, for me" Dean gave Emma a kiss on the forehead "See you in a week"

"Bye, Dean. Bye Uncle Sam" Emma closed the door and locked it behind them

"You don't call him dad?" Michael asked from his seat

"Sometimes. He's uncomfortable with it."

Emma sat on the other end of the couch and picked at the strings hanging from the hole in the knee of her jeans. Michael continued "reading" the newspaper.

"This is going to be so much fun" Emma thought to herself

Eventually Michael folded the paper and placed it on the coffee table that was cluttered with empty beer bottles.

"Doesn't anyone use a trash can around here?"

"Not often" Emma shrugged, used to the her father and uncle's lack of housekeeping skills "I'm hungry"

Michael stared at her, with a raised eyebrow

"Can you not make yourself dinner?"

"I could, if there were food. We have cereal crumbs in the bottom of a box and six cans of pork n' beans I can't stand to eat them for another night"

Michael sighed. He really didn't want to be here, much less actually have to take care of the teenager. He had so many other important things to do but Chuck had insisted he take the first shift.

"We'll order pizza, I guess." Michael suggested "and while we are waiting, we will start cleaning this place"

"Great" Emma rolled her eyes

Forty minutes and a trash bag full of beer bottles, stacks of old newspapers, and take out bags later, the doorbell rang. Emma paid for the pizza with money Dean had left her and she sat across from the stern faced Archangel.

"So...whats Heaven like?" she asked

"It's rude to talk with your mouthful." Michael stated with an flat tone"but to answer your question, Heaven is what one makes it."

"Do you think I will go to Heaven?"

"I'm not sure." Michael answered as he took a bite of the pizza and wrinkled his nose. Human food defiantly wasn't something he was fond of.

"Are you still fighting with Lucifer?" Emma dared to ask

Michael was silent.

"I'll take that as a yes." she finished her pizza and threw the paper plate away "What now?"

Michael shrugged and walked into the living room. Emma followed and frowned when he turned on the news.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's good to stay aware of the goings on here." Michael engrossed himself with the reports about hurricanes, politics, and murders.

"Life of the party right here" Emma muttered

She eventually fell asleep on the couch and around midnight Michael turned the t.v. off. He looked at the girl awkwardly and decided to leave her where she was. He covered her with a blanket and went outside, thankful she was asleep. He was an Archangel, not a people person. He silently thanked Chuck the night was almost over and Gabriel would be here in the morning to take the next shift.


	2. Gabriel

**Tuesday**

"What in the world?!" Emma exclaimed from rolling off the couch and crash landing on the floor

She looked up to see the couch attached to the ceiling. She rubbed the back of her head as she sat up and looked around the room in confusion. The furniture was all out of place. The coffee table was sideways on the wall, the t.v. was floating in the air, the chairs were upside down. Emma quickly realized who her newest guardian angel was.

"Gabriel?" She called out

"Kitchen" came the reply

She got up and made her way into the kitchen, seeing the table and chairs in the same state as the coffee table. Gabriel was standing in front of the stove, flipping pancakes.

"Morning, Sunshine" he piped, turning around and grinning

"What did you do?" Emma asked

"Just a little surprise." The Archangel replied

"How are we supposed to eat like that?" the teen pointed to the misplaced table

"Easy." Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were seated at the table that was still sideways

"Tricksters" Emma laughed before taking a couple of the chocolate chip pancakes and placing them on her plate

"Syrup?" Gabriel asked

"Sure" Emma nodded

Gabriel snapped his fingers again and a bottle of chocolate syrup appeared in front of Emma.

"Uncle Sam wasn't kidding when he said you had a sweet tooth."

"What can I say? I enjoy the finer things in life." A smirk crossed Gabriel's lips

"Like cavities?" Emma raised an eyebrow

Gabriel shook his head and made a circle around his face with his finger

"Angel. We don't get cavities."

"I see."

Emma and Gabriel dove into their breakfast, and Gabriel entertained her with various jokes that made her giggle.

"Sorry to be rude and laugh with my mouth full. Michael said that wasn't polite"

"Who cares what Michael says? He's such a stick in the mud, honestly" Gabriel rolled his eyes

Emma nodded in agreement. The two finished their breakfast then made their way outside to the yard. It was a beautiful day out, and Emma was glad to be in the sunshine instead of the dark, dusty house for a change.

"What do you want to do?" Gabriel asked

"I dunno." the young Winchester shrugged

"What do you like to do?"

"I dunno" Emma looked at him "I don't really do much. Dean likes to teach me how to hunt in his free time, but other than that I just read or draw."

"Hmm…" Gabriel thought for a moment "Let's play a game"

"What kind of game?" Emma inquired, wondering what the trickster had up his sleeve

"It's called 'don't tell your dad we did this' " Gabriel laughed before waving his hand, causing the two to disappear

They landed seconds later in the center of Las Vegas, a place Dean vacationed once a year but would never allow Emma to go.

"What are we going to do here?" Emma asked, taking in the sights of SIn City

"You ever been gambling?"

"I'm not old enough." Emma reminded

"You are now" Gabriel pulled a fake I.D. out of his pocket and handed it to the girl

"Wow, this looks so legit" She scanned it over

"That's the point. Let's go."

They walked into Caesars Palace and began their day. Gabriel worked his magic at the Blackjack table and Emma tried her hand at a few slot machines, but didn't have much luck. She went over to watch Gabriel play and quickly picked up on how to play the game herself. She joined in the next hand and they both came out with some pretty decent winnings. Gabriel gave his to Emma, knowing the Winchesters needed it more than he did.

"Now what?" she asked as they left the casino

"Candy" Gabriel replied, walking down the street

"Of course" Emma shook her head

They made their way to a local candy store and browsed the aisles, looking at all of the different sweets and baked goods.

"What's cotton candy?" Emma asked, tilting her head

"You've never had cotton candy?!" Gabriel exclaimed, a look of shock on his face "I must fix this"

Gabriel bought three varieties of cotton candy and a bag of peanut butter cups and they left. Finding a bench on the street, the two sat down and indulge in the treats. Emma took a piece of the sticky cloud-like sweet and took a bite.

"Oh my god." she exclaimed "This is amazing"

"Right? I always told Dad that the clouds in Heaven should be made out of this stuff" Gabriel took a handful of cotton candy and shoved it in his mouth

"Michael said Heaven is what you make it. What's your Heaven like?" Emma asked between mouthfuls

"Well, as angels we just roam from place to place. If I had the choice, though, mine would contain chocolate fountains, all you can eat ice cream, and a strip club." The blonde angel smiled

"Of course it would" Emma chuckled

It was getting late by the time Gabriel snapped them back home, and Emma had suggested they watch t.v. , if the furniture was returned to their proper places, andGabriel agreed so they spent the rest of the evening watching comedy specials. Gabriel would often comment on how he was funnier than most of the comedians but Emma still enjoyed it. She was happy that not all Archangels were stuck up dicks like Michael was. Gabriel was by far her favorite, and she wished he could stay with her all week. Before she knew it, it was three in the morning.

"I gotta go to bed" She yawned sleepily

"Okay kiddo. Goodnight"

Emma gave Gabriel a hug and headed to her bedroom. She fell asleep quickly as Gabriel kept watch.


	3. Balthazar

**Wednesday**

"HAPPY HUMP DAY"

Emma was greeted by an already drinking Balthazar the next day. She had emerged from her bedroom to find the angel sitting on the couch, a bottle of scotch in his hand.

"Oh boy" Emma said as she watched as Balthazar took a swig from the bottle

"Want some?" The angel held out the bottle to her

"I'm not old enough" she replied

"Oh come on now. What Daddy Dearest doesn't know won't hurt him. Live a little" Balthazar insisted

"Okay, maybe a little?" Emma shrugged and accepted the bottle before taking a swig

Balthazar watched in amusement as the seventeen year old coughed and gagged on the liquor.

"That was awful, how does anyone drink that stuff?"

"You get used to the taste" Balthazar chuckled "Go on, have another"

Emma shrugged. She didn't like the taste but she'd never been drunk before and she liked doing rebelling against Dean and do things she knew he wouldn't approve of.

"Shots!" Balthazar exclaimed as he practically ran to the kitchen in search of shot glasses and more liquor

Emma followed and Balthazar handed her a glass of whiskey

"Down the hatch, dear, go on!" Balthazar exclaimed

The two took a shot together, then another, and another. Emma was starting to feel it, as she was giggling at everything.

"You talk funny." she pointed out to the angel

"Oh bite me" Balthazar sneered but couldn't help but smile at her

The two laughed and drank, drank and laughed. The radio had been turned to full volume and the two belted out lyrics to every song, getting almost all of them wrong. Emma was having the most fun she'd had in a long time, but the effects of too much drinking took over and she stopped laughing.

"Oh dear" Balthazar exclaimed as he noticed the girl's pale complexion

"I don't feel so good" Emma said, before running to the sink and throwing up

Balthazar rushed to her side, holding her hair back.

"I do believe you overdid it, love." he rubbed her back as she continued expelling the contents or her stomach "There there"

"Is this normal?" Emma coughed

"For most, yes. Here drink this"

Emma took the glass of water and sipped it.

"Come, you need to lie down" Balthazar lead her into the living room and helped her down onto the couch

"Can we watch a movie?" Emma asked, curling up on her side

"Sure"

Emma took the remote and turned on the tv. She pressed the play button and the DVD player started up.

"What are we watching" Balthazar asked

"My favorite movie" Emma responded

Balthazar's face went white as the menu screen appeared. Of course this was her favorite. Of course he'd have to sit through the Titanic. He silently cursed Castiel for making him go back and sink the ship but sat down next to the girl and put on his best poker face.

"Oh bloody hell" Balthazar muttered as it started"I hate this movie"

Emma didn't hear him. She was too engrossed in watching the young DiCaprio and trying to make the room stop spinning.

By the time the movie was coming to an end, Emma was feeling better. She sat up and looked over at Balthazar, as Rose and Jack were having their final moments together.

"Oh my god, are you crying?" Emma asked

"No!" Balthazar exclaimed, wiping tears from his eyes

"You are crying!" Emma laughed

"You utter a word about this to anyone, and I swear child, it will be the last thing you do" Balthazar threatened

"I won't tell if you won't tell Dean that I got wasted"

"You've got yourself a deal, mate"

The two shook hands and Emma grinned. She would hold up her end and not tell a soul, but she would definitely be using this to tease Balthazar any chance she got.

Not only was the Titanic going to be the bane of his existence, now he would have to deal with Dean's wayward daughter now.


	4. Castiel

**Thursday**

Emma had managed to make it halfway through the week being guarded by the Heavenly beings, much to her surprise. She spent Thursday morning trying to hide that she was hungover. Castiel would no doubt run to Dean and tell him that his beloved daughter had gotten drunk, and that's something both Balthazar and Emma didn't need the oldest Winchester to find out. By mid afternoon Emma felt better but didn't feel like going out and doing anything.

Castiel looked at her with a concerned expression masked across his face.

"Are you okay, Emma?" he asked

"Huh?" Emma looked up

"You don't seem like yourself today. What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired, and bored" Emma shrugged

Castiel looked over her shoulder at the liquor bottles on the kitchen table and frowned. He didn't say anything, but his suspicions were high. He'd have to discuss this with Dean at a later time.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Cas asked

Emma shook her head.

"I think it would be good to get some fresh air." Cas persisted

Emma rolled her eyes but agreed, Cas being more stubborn than she ever could be.

The two left the house, walking down the dirt road. They wasn't much conversation at first but Emma had a lot of questions and she figured Castiel would be the best one to answer them.

"Cas?" Emma asked as they walked

"Yes, what is it Emma?"

"Why isn't our life normal? Why are Dean and Uncle Sam the chosen ones?"

"Well" Cas sighed, not knowing the best way to explain it so she could understand "Some people just are. Everything is planned carefully, certain people of certain bloodlines are meant for more."

"So everything happens for a reason?" Emma kicked a rock with her shoe as they continued walking

"That's right."

"Is it all God's plan?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions" Cas looked at her quizzically

"I like to know things." Emma shrugged

"There's nothing wrong with that. You're a very smart girl." Cas nodded

"Thanks"

"Anytime. You're a lot like Dean, you know." Cas mused, stopping to watch a rabbit hop through the grass

"What is it with you and Dean?" Emma asked

"Your father and I share a profound bond"

"I know that. Pulling him out of Hell and all that, but you guys seem awkwardly attached to each other." Emma pointed out

"Does that bother you?" Cas turned to look at her

Emma shrugged. She hadn't given it a lot of thought, but she knew something was going on between them.

"No, I just want him to be happy. He deserves it. Uncle Sam, too."

"That's true."

They turned around and walked back down the road, heading home. Emma continued to ask questions about Heaven, history, and life. She may be seventeen but given the circumstances, she still had a lot to learn and she was a very curious girl. Castiel did his best to answer her questions, very much enjoying the fact that she was asking them.

They arrived back to the house but didn't go inside. They sat on the front steps continuing their talk. Castiel told her about his time in Heaven, what it was like walking the earth, and about what really happened to Roanoke. Emma listened to the stories in awe. When it was dark, they went inside.

"Enough questions for today. I have an idea"

Cas went off in search of something while Emma waited. The angel returned with a dusty box and placed it on the table.

"Here we go. Have a seat."

"What's that?" Emma blew dust off the box

"It's called Monopoly." Cas answered

"What does it do?" Emma opened the box and pulled out the board inside

"It's a game. I can't believe Sam's never played this with you."

"Hunting doesn't allow much time for fun" Emma reminded the man

Castiel set up the board game and explained to Emma how to play to the best of his memory. He and Sam had spent a night playing it a long time ago and Cas had enjoyed it.

The two played the game, snacked on popcorn and leftover cotton candy Gabriel had left with Emma because "it's unbelievable that Dean never gave the girl sweets". Castiel smiled as girl gloated about landing on boardwalk, it was nice seeing a Winchester having fun. The people in that family didn't seem to have the best of luck when it came to childhood and good memories, and even though not many people can say they played Monopoly with an angel, it was definitely going to become one of Emma's favorites.


	5. Lucifer

**Friday**

The next morning Emma awoke to an empty house. She waited for an hour before calling Chuck on his cell phone and explaining that Castiel had left under the assumption that her next guardian would be there shortly. Chuck assured her that someone would be there soon but to call him if she needed anything. Emma decided to take advantage of the freedom of not being watched over every second and decided to do her own thing.

She gathered the rest of the money Dean had left and hopped on her bike. It was an old one Dean had brought back from Bobby's salvage yard when the boys had went to get anything of value that was left behind. She rode into town and stopped at the grocery store, since she didn't have an angel there to make her food. She was browsed the aisles, selecting easy to make foods she thought looked interesting. She had to adapt to the Winchester way of eating burgers and microwaved foods, but she was tired of the same old stuff. She walked by the bakery and smiled at the boxes of donuts displayed on a table. They made her think of Gabriel, and she wished he would come back.

After leaving the grocery store, Emma rode the bike home. She skid to a stop when she saw a man sitting on the front steps.

"Oh hell" she thought

"There you are." the man stood, looking unhappy

"Please tell me you're not…" Emma began, not able to believe what she was seeing

"What? Are you saying the devil can't babysit?" Lucifer laughed

"Does Chuck know you're here? Does my dad?"

"Raphael was supposed to come, but he got a little preoccupied." Lucifer picked at the dirt under his fingernails, looking bored "and, as you know from your adventures this week already, what Dean doesn't know won't hurt him"

Emma nodded in agreement, but side eyed the fallen angel as she drug the heavy bags up the steps and into the house.

"Thanks for the help" she mumbled

"Anytime." Lucifer grinned

Emma put the groceries away and made herself a bowl of instant noodles. Lucifer roamed around the house, looking bored. She followed him, while eating, assuming she was the one that would have to babysit him instesd of him babysit her.

He walked into the room Sam and Dean shared and picked up a flannel shirt that was laying on the end of the bed. He put it to his nose and inhaled, Sam's scent filling his nostrils.

"Creepy" Emma stated

"Don't judge me" Lucifer scowled "Where is dear Uncle Sammy anyway, hmm?"

"I don't know" Emma lied

"Oh come on, you can trust me." Lucifer said with a smirk

"Yeah, I don't think so." Emma turned around and left the room, not wanting to know the intentions Lucifer had with Sam's shirt

A short while later, Lucifer emerged and looked at the girl.

"I'm bored." he whined

"So?" Emma looked up from her book at him

"Let's do something"

"Like what? Set the world on fire?"

"We could, but it isn't time yet. I want to do something fun"

"Have you ever played Monopoly?" Emma asked

"What's that?" Lucifer tilted his head in curiosity

"It's a game. You have little tokens and you roll dice, whatever you land on you can buy" Emma explained.

"Sounds awful" Lucifer made a face

"Well what do you suggest that doesn't involve your weird obsession with my uncle or hellfire?"

Lucifer stuck out his tongue at her but didn't argue.

"I want to have a party." he finally nodded

"No" Emma said

"Yes"

Lucifer was set on the idea and Emma chose not to argue. A short time later about twenty of Satan's closest friends, all demons, showed up at the house. Emma groaned and knew this was going to end badly, but Lucifer jumped up and down as his friends arrived with a variety of alcohol and who knew what else.

"I'll be in my room" Emma said but no one heard her

Emma went to her room and locked the door, lining the doorway with salt just to be safe. She laid on her bed and began to read her book as she heard the radio being turned to full volume.

Several cases of beer and three hours later, Lucifer opened the bedroom door. He stopped short of the salt and grunted in disapproval.

"Really?" he asked

"Yep." Emma said

"Well, we're about to start the keg stands. Come on!"

"What are you? Nineteen?" Emma raised an eyebrow

"I just like to have fun" Lucifer shrugged and walked away

Emma sighed but decided to leave her room, wanting to see this keg standing devil trick. She instantly regretted doing so, as she emerged from her room and saw the rest of the house trashed. Lucifer was in the process of doing his keg stand when he fell over onto the coffee table and it broke into pieces.

"Ow!" the devil exclaimed

Emma slapped her palm against her face and groaned. She was going to have to do a lot of cleaning tomorrow.

"Emma!" Lucifer looked up at the teen girl and reached out his hand "Help me up"

"Help yourself up"

"Please" Lucifer pleaded, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout

Emma sighed before grabbing Lucifer's hand and pulling him up to his feet. She pushed the power button on the radio and was met with loud groans from the demons.

"Okay, party's over. Everyone out" Emma ordered

"Make us" one of the demon's sneered

Emma looked at Lucifer, who did nothing. She shrugged and pulled out her phone.

"I guess I'll just call Chuck then"

Lucifer immediately protested and began to usher everyone out. He turned to Emma and frowned.

"You're no fun"

"You're a man child" Emma retorted "You better have this mess cleaned up by tomorrow."

Lucifer sighed. The child was way too serious. He was going to get her to lighten up more but he'd have to do that another time. Emma made herself dinner and took it back to her room, leaving Lucifer to his own devices. The fallen archangel grew bored and wandered into the Winchester's bedroom again. He laid on Sam's bed and began flipping through the stack of porn magazines Dean kept in the nightstand drawer. He kept himself busy the rest of the night, and was gone by morning.


	6. Samandriel

**Saturday**

"Another day, another Angel" Emma sighed as she left her room the next morning, anxious to see who awaited her today

She walked into the living room to see the broken table from Lucifer's failed keg stand attempt gone. The trash was picked up, and things were put back together. The place looked pretty decent, even if it was an old abandoned cabin in the woods.

"Lucifer actually cleaned up after himself." Emma said in amazement

"Actually, I cleaned up the mess"

The quiet voice behind her nearly scared Emma half to death and she spun around. There stood a boy about her age who looked at her shyly.

"Hi" he said

"Hi. Which one are you?" Emma asked

"My name is Samandriel. I was sent here to watch over you" the boy said

"You're a little young for an angel…" Emma looked the teenage boy up and down

"Only vessel available on short notice, and I'm kinda new."

"New?"

"Yes. I'm not quite as old as the Archangels, and Castiel was the one in charge of training me"

"I see."

Emma made herself and Samandriel poptarts for breakfast, and they sat outside while eating them.

"It's supposed to rain today" Samandriel noted, looking up at the cloudy sky

"I see that." Emma sighed

"Do you not like rain?"

"I'm just tired of being in this house." Emma sighed

"Can you not leave? I wasn't really briefed on the rules before coming here"

"I'm not really supposed to, without an adult or an angel. This town sucks though and there's nothing to do."

"I'm sure we can think of something, we have all day" Samandriel assured

"You said you were in training? What does that mean?" Emma asked

"Castiel said you liked to ask questions" Samandriel laughed "God created new angels several hundred years after the first ones were made. After creating humanity and seeing that it went to hell in a handbasket, literally, God knew that He would need a bigger army."

"I see. What's it like being Cas' trainee?"

"Oh, Castiel is amazing! He's very patient and a great teacher. I love to listen to him tell stories." Samandriel's eyes lit up

"He does have some good stories" Emma agreed

"Can I ask you something?" Samandriel loomed at Emma

"Sure"

"What's it like being human? This isn't my first time on Earth, but I don't come very often. I find it fascinating."

"You don't know, do you?" Emma raised her eyebrows "I'm only half human"

"Really?" Samandriel looked her up and down

"I'm half Amazon, half Winchester" Emma explained "but ever since I stopped aging so rapidly I've slowly started becoming more and more human. I still have abilities, they are just easier to control now. My human emotions are starting to take over more"

"I see. I had no idea" Samandriel said quietly

"Yep. You can thank my dad for being a whore. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him not being able to keep his pants on"

"I'm glad you're here." Samandriel said

Emma turned to look at him and blushed. The angel in the teenage fry cook meat suit was flirting with her, and she didn't know how to respond. Samandriel smiled at her softly.

"What now?" Emma asked

"I'm not sure." Samandriel gently took her hand in his and held it for a moment "I think I would like to kiss you"

"I think I would like that too" Emma looked up into the boy's green eyes

Samandriel leaned in and placed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes before kissing him back, placing her free hand on the side of his neck. They made out for several minutes before pulling apart.

"Is this weird?" Samandriel asked

"I don't think so" Emma shrugged

"I'm not really seventeen" Samandriel admitted

"I'm not either" Emma smiled

"Then I guess in our world it isn't weird. You're very pretty"

"Thank you" Emma blushed

The two not-actually-teenagers began to kiss again as the rain started to fall. Neither of them seemed to mind, and they continued exploring each other's mouths with their tongues and their bodies with their hands.

That night, thunder rolled outside as another storm came through. Emma was curled up against Samandriel, her head laying on his bare chest.

"Add this to the list of things I've done this week that I can't tell my dad" Emma laughed

"It's probably best mine doesn't find out either" Samandriel said as he gently stroked her shoulder "Worth it though"

"I agree. Will I see you again?"

"I assure you I'll be coming to earth more often now."

"In this same vessel I hope. Or at least keep it close to the same age"

Samandriel laughed and agreed. He wrapped his arms around Emma as she fell asleep against him.


	7. Chuck

**Sunday Morning**

Chucked opened the door to the bedroom to see Emma sleeping peacefully in her bed. Samandriel had sensed his father's presence and had fled before he was caught but Chuck was way ahead of his son. He made his way out back and watched the sunrise. A few deer were walking through the woods grazing on the wet grass. Everything was good in this little part of the world and Chuck was pleased.

Emma woke a few hours later and was surprised to see Chuck there. She was expecting another angel, or had hoped Samandriel would have stayed.

"Good morning" Chuck greeted the girl

"Good morning" Emma smiled back at him "Why are you here?"

"Well, I thought you might would like to talk to me. I've been told that you are a curious girl."

Chuck and Emma went outside and sat down, Chuck drinking his coffee and Emma snacking on an apple.

"Did you really do all of this by yourself?" Emma asked, waving her hand out in front of her

"I did." Chuck nodded

"Where did you get the ideas? I mean who just thinks up flowers, mosquitos, and humans?"

The man chuckled. Castiel was right about Emma's inquiring mind.

"Well, with flowers I wanted something that humans would like to look at. Mosquitos, that's just an unfortunate accident that got out of control. Humans…" Chuck trailed off "Human's are complicated"

"You got that right" Emma agreed "Why did you leave Heaven? Things kind of went to shit ever since you ditched out, you know"

Chuck laughed again and shook his head.

"I think you'll find the answer yourself when you have your own children. Those boys of mine, they're a handful."

"I've noticed that." Emma turned to Chuck with a serious expression "You mean I'm going to have children one day?"

"Yes, Emma" Chuck said, his voice soft and calm "You're being here may have not been exactly planned, but you have a good life ahead of you to look forward to."

"So you mean the Amazons will stop looking for me? I'll be safe?" Emma asked hopefully

"That is the plan" Chuck assured

"Plans can change though…" Emma sighed

"Just have faith, my child" Chuck placed a hand on hers

"Who am I going to marry?"

"That isn't how it works. Not everything is articulately planned to the smallest detail. You will find the one you're meant to be with, and you will be happy"

"What about Dean and Uncle Sam?"

Chuck sighed, a sad look in his eye

"That part is hazy, even for me. I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"I want them to be okay" Emma sniffed, giving Chuck's hand a tight squeeze

"I do too, Emma. We all want the best for them"

Emma felt a tear fall down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. Chuck put his arm around her and she leaned in and allowed him to hold her for a moment.

"Let's change the subject, hmm?" Chuck suggested "Did my boys behave themselves?"

Emma raised her head from it's resting place on Chuck's shoulder and blinked, not knowing what answer was appropriate for that question.

"Uhm..don't you already know everything?" she countered

"Not everything."

"Well, Michael is a real ball of fun." her tone dripped with sarcasm "I really liked Gabriel and Castiel, they're the best. Balthazar was fun"

"And Raphael? I know he can be strict."

"Uh...yeah, Raphael wasn't too bad. A lot of chores, nothing much else." Emma lied, seeing that it was obvious Chuck didn't know that his disgraced son had came instead

"Very good. How did Samandriel do? He doesn't get out of Heaven much" Chuck prodded

"Oh, Samandriel was great. It was nice to have someone my age..ish"

"I bet he was great" Chuck muttered under his breath

"It wasn't as horrible of a week as I had expected it to be. High points, low points. I just wish I was with my dad."

"I know, but you know it wasn't safe for you to go with them this time." Chuck reminded her "How is your training coming along?"

"It's coming. A lot of reading, and a lot of packing rock salt into shotgun shells, but that part is just so the guys don't have to do it themselves"

Chuck nodded, pleased with the fact that Emma had been doing so well. She had begged Dean for months to let her hunt with them, knowing she could be useful with her strength and brains. Dean finally caved but was going to teach her his way: slowly. He made her read John's journal cover to cover, and take notes on every kind of creature was out there. She had to know what they were, where they originated from, and how to kill them. He wasn't going to let something outsmart her and kill her, not on his watch.

"Thanks for coming, by the way." Emma told Chuck "Our talk was helpful"

"Of course, my child." Chuck smiled at her "I am here anytime you need me, you know that."

Emma's eyes lit up when she heard the rumble of the Impala's engine. The Winchester brothers were home from another successful hunting trip, and she stood in the front yard practically bouncing with excitement.

Dean pulled into the gravel driveway and turned the engine off before climbing out. He didn't get far before Emma ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"Did you miss me?" Her father laughed as he wrapped his arms around her

"So so much, Daddy!" Emma said, before catching what had slipped out of her mouth

Dean smiled and gave her a squeeze before placing her back on the ground. He didn't let the name bother him as much this time because he had missed her too. This had been a hell of a hunt, and it brought to his attention a lot of things that were important to him.

Emma ran over and wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and gave him a tight squeeze.

"I missed you too, Uncle Sam"

Sam smiled and gave her back a pat. The boys grabbed their bags from the trunk and walked over to Chuck.

"Everything went well?" Dean asked "I see the house is still standing, that's a miracle"

"I believe things went fine, Dean. I must be going, I have a young angel that needs a good talking to" Chuck winked at Emma before snapping his fingers

"What was that about?" Sam asked Emma as soon as Chuck vanished

"I have no idea" Emma shrugged, rushing past the men and into the house

The less they knew, the better things would be on Heaven and Earth.


End file.
